Lightweight Coaches
These are special type of lightweight bogied coaches used for high speed trains. BR MK3 Coaches |last_appearance=Thomas and his Friends |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry |country_of_origin= * Island of Sodor * England |basis=BR Mark 3 Coaches |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=8 each |designer(s)=BREL |builder(s)=BREL Derby Litchurch Lane Work |year_built=Between 1976 and 1982 |gauge= |railway= * North Western Railway * British Railways |owner(s)= * Sir Topham Hatt * British Railways}}The British Rail Mark 3 is the family designation for the third standardised designs of passenger railway coaches built by British Railways. Biography ''The Railway Series Pip and Emma pull at least 5 of these coaches coupled between their ends. They were used to take the Prince of Wales and some other important guests to Tidmouth for the Railway Series' Golden Jubilee. In 2011, the Fat Controller purchased Pip, Emma and their coaches to run a faster express service to London following privatisation. Technical Details Basis These coaches are based on the BR Mark 3 variant used by High-Speed Trains. These are distinguished from locomotive-hauled stock by their lack of buffers. File:BRMK3Coaches.jpg|Basis Livery Pip and Emma's coaches are painted in the British Rail standard coach livery; "Rail Blue" with pearl grey window surrounds and dark grey rooftops. The High-Speed Post Train's coaches are painted blue and purple with red and yellow stripes. File:MainBRMK3CoachesRWS.png|Blue with white window surrounds File:BRMK3CoachesAnnuals.png|Blue and purple with red and yellow stripes Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - Gordon Proves His Point * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan, Gordon's Fire Service and Centenary Companion Volumes * '''2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-|Other Media= Annual stories * 1998 - Toby and the Mail Train Gallery File:GordonProvesHisPointRS5.png File:GoldenJubileeRS6.png File:GoldenJubileeRS7.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS3.png File:CentenaryRS1.png File:CentenaryRS7.png File:TheFastMailTrain.png Settebello's Coaches Italy |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |wheels = 8 |builder(s) = Società Italiana Ernesto Breda |year_built = Between 1952 and 1959 |railway = Ferrovie dello Stato }}These coaches are part of the "Settebello", a famous and luxurious Italian high-speed express train. Biography ''Thomas & Friends During his visit to Italy, Thomas met the Settebello locomotive. He had these coaches coupled to his end. Technical Details Basis The coaches are based on the ones used or the real Setebello high-speed express train. They provided a high-speed luxury train service between Milan and Rome. They have since been withdrawn from service. File:SettebelloCoach.jpg|Basis Livery The coaches are painted cream with green window surrounds and a green skirting. Appearances Videos * 'Really Useful Around the World' - Thomas Visits Pompeii Gallery File:ThomasVisitsPompeii7.png|The coaches behind Settebello File:ThomasVisitsPompeii16.png JNR 481 Series Coaches Japan |basis=JNR 481 series passenger cars |gauge=3'6" |vehicle = Rolling stock |wheels=8 each |designer(s)=Japanese National Railways |year_built=1968-1972 |railway=Japanese National Railways }}These coaches help make up the Japanese National Railways (JNR) 481 Series limited express electric multiple units (EMU). Biography Thomas & Friends During his visit to Japan, Thomas met 2 high-speed Japanese Engines. They had these coaches coupled to their ends. Technical Details Basis These coaches are based the passenger cars used for the early 481 series electric multiple units, built by a number of manufacturers and introduced by Japanese National Railways in 1968. While their basis is cape gauge, they appear to be standard gauge. File:JNR481SeriesCars.jpg|Basis Livery They are cream with red window surrounds and chassis. They also have dark grey rooftops. Appearances Videos * 'Really Useful Around the World''' - Thomas Travels to Japan Trivia * Though the first JNR rolling stock in the franchise, Tomy's Motor Road and Rail and Capsule Plarail toylines recycle several moulds based on JNR stock, notably Mail vans, Fuel tankers and Express Coaches. Gallery File:ThomasTravelstoJapan9.png File:ThomasTravelstoJapan10.png File:ThomasTravelstoJapan21.png File:ThomasTravelstoJapan32.png File:ThomasTravelstoJapan40.png References ru:Лёгковесные вагоны Category:Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:Other railways Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Italy Category:Japan